


Into It

by Idunn



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Chubby Reader, F/M, Future Threesome, M/M, Multi, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idunn/pseuds/Idunn
Summary: Dr. Geiszler and Dr. Gottlieb seem like the perfect couple: after their "drift to save the world" stunt, they're regarded as heroes, and they have a beautiful, loving relationship where every need is meet exactly by the other, thanks to the ghost drift...But what happens if one of those needs is... to be with someone else?
Relationships: Hermann Gottlieb/Reader, Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb, Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Into It

**Author's Note:**

> You watch, and you're watched in return.

They move, not exactly in sync, but close. With a rhythm that is theirs and theirs alone. You like to look at them (well, you always have, they're so entertaining!) in the mess at breakfast or lunch. They're always there together. One of the two (you could bet money Newton is the pushy one, you don't know why) is clearly trying to get on the healthy life, even if they don't do it so well: today is coffee (black), tea (Earl Grey, steeped with two teabags), an apple and a bagel with cream cheese and a cupcake.

 _Maybe for the K-Science division that's what passes for a healthy breakfast_ , you muse, as you sip from your own cup.

They still talk a lot. You were sad a bit when you heard about the second drift, because in your imagination, they surely would talk almost telepathically now. But no, the expansive gestures of Dr. Geiszler and the rumbles of Dr. Gottlieb accent still fill the air as they bicker just like they're used to.

You can't say why you're attracted to them. Of course, they're the most brilliant persons you know, and that's **a lot**. And they're so full of life, like they live everything so vibrantly: Geiszler more than Gottlieb, but even in the moue or distaste Dr. Gottlieb has on his face every time Dr. Geiszler calls him "dude" there's this undercurrent of fondness, of love, of happiness that makes him like so much more than a simple man. He is a man in love, and everyone can see it.

Yes, your crush on Dr. Gottlieb could be seen from the other side of the Breach, you're sure of that.

It hurts a little every time you see them touch each other, even in the smallest of gestures: a hand on a shoulder, playing footsie under the table, or a quick kiss in the back of a hand. But it's okay. They know each other better than normal people do, they are so clearly in love with each other and with science (or "Science, dude!") that always seem petty to be so envious of their relationship.

They risked everything to save the Earth.

They deserve to be happy. 

* * *

  
\- She's watching you again, dude, and I'm not even mad! She has excellent taste, I could tell her that!- says Newt, munching on a French fry.  
\- Dr. Geiszler, I find so... Ridiculous of you to presume about the preferences of Marshall Hansen's secretary. I'm sure she's not watching me at all. Maybe she's interested in you, seeing as watching a pig eating at a table could be entertaining?- said Hermann, visibly uncomfortable under Newton's scrutiny. Newt scoffed, clearly offended.  
\- I thought you loved me, Herms! I'm supposed to be your favourite person in the whole world! I saw it! In the Drift! - Newt says, crumbs and salt all over his creased shirt.

Hermann feels very uncomfortable. Newton doesn't know how to whisper, it seems, and the last thing he wants is to attract the attention of everyone in the mess.  
\- I don't play favourites, Dr. Geiszler - said Hermann, standing up slowly and starting to walk towards the exit. He is quick in getting out, trying to avoid Newton, but the smaller man rushes through the hallway until it catches up.

  
\- Does it bother you a lot, me knowing? I mean, yes, you love me - and Hermann laughs bitterly - but, but... Of course, you have eyes. And she's beautiful, dude! She's so... - and Newt made some very confusing hand gestures, but Hermann could see him making sense.

_**Always in my head** _

\- Yes, she's... Very attractive. Very... C-curvaceous - said Hermann, blushing.  
\- Oh, Herms, you are always so very on trend... and curvaceous is so 2010' dude, you're so old is not even funny! - Newton giggles.  
\- We're almost the same age, Dr. Geiszler! Or do you need a cane to the face to remember how to respect your colleagues? - Hermann leans heavily on his cane.  
\- Oh, kinky! I love to see you this flustered, Herms, I really do. But I'm being honest, tho: Do you want to, you know, with her? Because... I'm not opposed to... Get to know her better, if you know what I mean. I have seen her look at me too. I don't know if she's interested or just envious. Maybe something to mull over - said Newt, opening the door to the lab.

Hermann was silent. He crossed to his blackboard, still full of equations. Closing the Breach was just the start of new problems to ponder over: were the Precursors defeated? Of course not. How many chances of them crossing over again? Of bringing an army and finish what they started?

Questions Hermann needed to answer. To prepare himself for. To save the Earth again, if necessary.

Newton cleared his throat, just behind him.  
Hermann turned around.

\- I'm sorry to be so pushy, babe - he said, his eyes a little wet - I just want you to have...-  
\- ... everything I want? I have everything I want right here, Newton. You're here with me, we saved the Earth, we have our awards and accolades to receive, holidays to go on, and I don't need anything else - Hermann said, as he embraced him.

Even then, the certainty he was lying just a little bothered him.

Yes, she is beautiful. And he had thought before of how delightful could be, a night in her arms. Her plush figure, lying in his bed; her big, soft thighs enveloping him slowly as he sank in the velvety heat of her

\- Dude, I can listen, you know? The ghost drift?- said Newton, with his face firmly in his shoulder.

Hermann's stomach turns in shame.

\- No, nonono, there's no need for that, I'm all for you to be happy - babbled Newton, his arms enveloping him fully - I know you, and you can if you want, maybe we could have a threesome if she's interested? I've had threesomes before, dude, you should have seen my chem lab partners, we were such sluts, I loved it! And I'm so due a little more slutty fun, for all of us, but only if you want to, just think about it, OK? -

Hermann stared at him. Newton, with his beautiful eyes (one a little more bloodshot than the other), his colourful tattoos and artfully disastrous hair, his sweet, sweet mouth... His loving partner was offering something that he thought he wanted, and he was selfless in doing it, just for Hermann...

\- You want to... Do her too, isn't it? - asked Hermann, a glint on his eyes.  
\- Well... Maybe a bit? But not more than you! I mean, is just a bit of fun, you're the love of my life Herms! You know that! Is just... Imagining the three of us together, is just so, so hot...-

Neither of them knows who initiated, but in a moment they're kissing and in the next, Newton is in his knees, unzipping Hermann's slacks.

\- Oh, I would love to see you having her in front of me babe, and me kissing her and kissing you and you fucking me next and...-

Hermann makes an effort to stay still in his trembling legs as Newton sucks him deep.

**_Oh, yes, it will be. It would be just lovely._**


End file.
